From the beginning
by AeraSparrow
Summary: Angelica and Jack right from when they met. From my imagination, a little different from the film. May be outta character, sorry! xx
1. Chapter 1

"Mark me words Teague, one of these days someone's try an end piracy and our way of life once and for all!" Jonathon Teach and Edward Teague were deep in conversation as the brethren festival was going on. They stood in the corner of the outdoor courtyard at shipwreck cove whilst other pirates were singing and dancing on the other side.

"Uncle!" a little girl was running towards the two men. "Uncle, I'm tired!" the little girl took Jonathon's hand and started to tug it.

"Ah, Captain allows me to introduce me niece, Angelica. Angelica say hello to Captain Teague, he is a very good friend of your uncle.

"Angelica," Captain Teague smiled "What a beautiful name."Angelica smiled shyly. "How old are you love?"

"2 but I'm gonna be 3 really really soon!" Angelica said, she looked at Teague through her lashes and smiled again.

"My boy Jackie just turned 4" Teague smiled and looked through the crowd of pirates. "Ah, and here he comes now. Boy, this is angelica..."

"Joyce, just like my mother." Angelica smiled proudly.

"Angelica Joyce," He finished. He looked at Angelica seriously for a moment, "you really are two! You are very mature for your age m'dear. Your mother Kiera would be very proud. She was a lovely woman."

Angelica smiled again but this time with more confidence. "I know." She said simply.

"You remember her?"

"No, but I know she's still with me. She's still with me in here." Angelica pointed to where her heart was.

Teague looked at her, he looked bewildered. He turned around to look at his son. "Jackie, look after angelica whilst me and captain teach finish of our little chat."

"C'mon" the little boy named jack held out his hand, "I'm Jack Sparrow, soon to be Captain Jack Sparrow" he winked.

Angelica looked at him, and hesitated, "Your hands dirty", she frowned whilst the captains chuckled. But then she smiled and took his hand, and together they walked away from the two men. As they left they heard Teague mutter, "Two years old..." Angelica chuckled; people were usually astounded at how young she was.

"Angelica," Jack Sparrow looked at her once they were away from Teague and Teach. "That really is a pretty name." He grinned toothily.

"Thank you," Angelica mumbled. All she really wanted to do was go back to her cabin and sleep. A new song started to play and angelica found herself snuggled up in the corner of the courtyard. She felt a small warm hand tap her on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked behind her saw a boy. She rubbed her eyes and soon realised the boy was Jack Sparrow.

"You're awake!" Jack looked at her excitedly "It's about time eh? So anyway was wondering whether you wanted to have a dance with me?"

Angelica looked at him blankly but then grinned, shining her pearl white teeth. "Okay."

Jack looked up from his feet smiling and held out his hand. Angelica looked at it. It wasn't as dirty as it was before. "You washed your hands!" Angelica smiled.

"Yeah, for you love." He winked again. Angelica chuckled and took his hand again. They both made their way to all the dancing pirates. Jack took angelicas waist just as he had seen his father do and the pair of them swayed to the music.

As their dance ended they found that none of the other pirates were dancing and it was only the pair of them. The other pirates were all circled around them watching and clapping. Angelica felt her cheeks go hot and she smiled a toothy smile and looked back at jack. She reached up to give him a kiss just like the bigger pirates...

Angelica awoke with a start. "Angelica, wake up. We must get ready for mass!"

"Yes sister Annabelle," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heyyaa Sorry for the long update D: Been really busy!

Thank you to the reviewers! I heart you guys!

Just wanted to say I don't own anything! That all belongs to Disney :D

Thank you! Review please 3

The day had ended and Angelica sat in her room counting the days until she had to take her vows. There were 16 days left. She sighed. Did she really want to take her vows? She hadn't seen the outside world yet. She didn't know what her other option was. She'd been in the convent for as long as she could remember. Well, of course she knew she hadn't always been in a convent; she used to have a family and a big community of people who all loved her. Angelica couldn't quite remember her life before the convent but she did have small flashbacks of her past and dreams of certain things like the one she had earlier that day. She didn't know whether it happened or whether it was just her imagination. The sister always told her she was rescued one late night from pirates and they had brought her into the love and protection of God. They always told her to be grateful for this and she was, she truly was but a bit of her seemed a bit disappointed, a pirate's life would be fun. Suddenly she stood up. She didn't just say that. Or thought that even, pirates were evil people who refused to follow the way of the light and God.

Angelica was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that a man had slipped through her window and was standing at the end of her room. "Ello, love." Angelica jumped at the sound of the man's voice. "Sorry if I scared you, doors were locked, bit weird, brothels don't close at night. Hm, maybe Spanish ones do, still find it a weird though. Do they?"

"What! I do not..I..I'm not sure; I've never seen one before, sorry. But please you must not be here." She tried to keep her voice as calm and confident as possible but she knew she probably sounded as scared as hell. The man just looked at her weirdly. He tilted his head to the side then shook it.

"Love, look behind you," Angelica looked behind her and then back at the man. Her face showed that she was very confused by this strange man. "Well? What do you see?"

"A...a wall?"

"Yes, but a wall of what?"

"Of the convent sir?"

"Exactl- wait what? This isn't a bro...But it said...this is a convent? But how? You must be ly-" suddenly he stopped in the middle of his fit. He looked at her darkly. "What did you call me?" Angelica looked at him her eyes wide. She hadn't called him anything? "Don't call me sir. Ever."

"Then... then what do I call you?" she stammered.

The man instantly brightened, "Captain Jack Sparrow love, or just for you jack."

That name rang a bell, Angelica thought. Where had she heard it before...? "Right. So, Jack... you must not be here jack this is a women's only convent and you are not a women."

"Bugger, well that's just too bad then. However I must ask, what's a person like you doing in a place like this?"

"What do you mean?" This man, jack seemed somewhat familiar. She had seen those kohl lined eyes before and that red bandana but where?

"You know exactly what I mean love," he winked and smiled. "But I must honestly say, I swear I've seen you somewhere before, I haven't ever threatened you have I?" Jack was astounded at how nice and polite he was being towards this woman. He knew that something about her felt right and that he needed to be nice to her, at least to start off with.

"I rather doubt it. I have never met or seen a man like you before Jack. I've been in this convent for as long as I can remember and I don't think I can remember anyone threatening me before. Except when the nuns had rescued me from pirates, but I can't remember anything before that. But who remembers thing when their four years old younger, I mean-" Jacks hand covered her mouth and he stared at her for a long time.

"Love, it was a yes or no question," He smirked and gazed into her eyes. They were a warm chocolate colour, they were definitely familiar but he thought it wise not to press the matter. "So what did you say your name was again?"

"I don't believe I said." Her voice was cold but she was still blushing from under his heated gaze before.

"Then how bout you say it now then?" Jack winked.

"You need to leave. Leave or I'll scream."

"Name."

It was only then that she felt a gun pointed at her waist. Fear filled through her. She sent up a silent prayer to her God and took a deep breath, trying to keep as confident as possible.

"You wouldn't pull the trigger," she met his eyes and was shocked to find that they were filled with amusement.

"Try me," he winked again but the gun clicked.

"Fine, if I tell you will you leave?"She looked away from him because she knew her cheeks were going red.

"Is that what you want, is that what you really and truly want?"

"Yes." She knew he could tell she was lying. But she didn't at this point care. She'd be toast if the nuns found out there was a man and she hadn't notified them yet.

"Okay, I'll leave. Name?"

"Angelica Joyce, now go quickly before someone sees you!" But Jack didn't move. Instead he was frozen to the ground. That name. He knew who she was, of course he did, why wouldn't he? He'd been trying to find ever since brethren hating pirates kidnapped her, she was after all the courts 'little princess'.

'Aah what a pretty name. One more questions then, just for me?" He looked at her with puppy eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Just for you, then", Angelica couldn't help but grin and she felt the gun disappear from her waist

"First question I asked you," when angelica stared at him blankly he sighed and bent down so his lips were right next to her ear. "What's a person like you doing in a place like this? Angelica Joyce? That's not a nun-name?" His voice was deep and husky but that didn't stop angelica from giggling at 'nun-name'. Then she stopped giggling and took a step away from jack when she realised he was waiting for an answer.

"My earliest memory was me being taken away by pirates and the nuns from this convent rescuing me. I do not know anything about my younger years. But I have dreams, jack. So many dreams. Laughter so much laughter. And happiness, everyone was always so happy. I had a big family, I'm sure of it! Once, anyway. In fact, I actually had a dream this morning before I woke up. I-" Jack. Jack Sparrow. A captain? Could this be possible? No, it must just be a mere coincidence.

"Angelica...?" Jacks voice suddenly snapped her out of her inner babble. She had probably been in her own world for a fair amount of minutes and hadn't realised jack was still there. "Sorry! It just... don't worry. Jack I need you to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that love." Angelica looked up at him and saw that there was no amusement in them just sadness and plead. She had only met the man for a few minutes but it hurt her to see him like that.

"Jack, if the nuns find out your here they will kill you and maybe even me too. I promise you can come back tomorrow. Meet me near that big oak tree; it's against the high wall."

"I'll be there." For the first time that night Jacks tone was serious. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles his eyes never leaving hers and with that he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
